Blood Line
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: The world is now balaced after year's. How will the new generation find it's way? Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a guide to their power's in the new story. I don't own Charmed or X-Men. I wish I did though.**

**Cast codenames and Power's of younger now head cast.**

**Aurora- Omega**

**Wyatt- Alphasword**

**Chris- Beta**

**Scott- Cyclops**

**Jean- Phoenix**

**Rogue- Rogue**

**Kitty- Ghost**

**Warren- Angel**

**Gambit- Gambit**

**Billy- Syfer**

**Charles- Tiresiause**

**Powers:Telekinesis, Premonition, Astral cloning, Info Absorbtion, Telepathy, Levitation, Aurora's mutant power's, God Power's: Earth minipulation**

**Prue- Minipulate**

**Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Combustion, Levitation, Ice kiss, Phasing sheild. Aurora's mutant power's, God Power's:Plant minipulation**

**Dante- Mindswipe**

**Powers:Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy**

**Warren H.- Shadow**

**Powers:Premonition, Telekinesis, Empathy, Combustion, Telepathy, Flying, Ice kiss, Sheild, Auroa's mutant power's, Ice minipulation, God Power's:Plant minipulation**

**Waine- Convey**

**Power's:Telekinesis, Combustion, Freezing, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Sheild, Orbing, healing, glamouring, Telepathy, Energy Blast, God: Angel Call**

**Dan- Passion**

**Power's:Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Premonition, Combustion, Empathy, Angel wings, Telepathy, God: Heavenly Kiss**

**Leo- Phase**

**Power's:Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, Projection, Freezing, Combustion, Empathy, Black Wings, Telepathy, Electric Volts, Gods: Winds and heat**

**Oran- Charming**

**Power's:Premonition, Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Levitation, Shapeshifting, Sheild, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy, Super speed, Charm, Orbing, Healing, Glamour, God: Transmagrification**

**Piper- Nuke**

**Power's:Combustion, Freezing, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Projection, Empathy, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy, God: Lighting**

**Remy- Prince**

**Power's:Freezing, Combustion, Shapeshifting, Super stretching, telekinesis. Astral Projection, Sheild, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Charm, Kinetic absorb and discharge, Super Speed, Cryokineis**

**Jack- Pass**

**Power's:Power Absorbtion, Ghosting, Super Strength, Flying**

**Sarah- Rise**

**Power's:Optical Blast, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy**


	2. Ties that bind

**Aurora sat at his desk going over paper work and student homework. He was sitting quietly as he felt someone come. "Come in." he said and Chris walked in. "I have to find out how you and Charles do that." he luaghed. "What can I say Charles taught the old dog a thing or two." Aurora said giggling. "Hun you are hardly old. Hell I hear you and Billy fucking just passing you house to the school." Chris smirked and Aurora nodded. "Well what can I say i age slow as does he. You and Wyatt as well." Said Aurora and Chris nodded. 'What can i say allowing you and th ekids to feed on us does have advantages. Hell i don't feel 36." Chris smiled. "Well you don't look it especially the last orgy we had." Laughed Aurora. They all had become some what of sexualy partner's. "Come in Warren." Aurora said and Warren walke din. "hi mom. Can I burrow Uncle Chris?" He asked and Aurora nodded and Chris handed him his class report. **

**"So nephew what's your problem?" Asked Chris as they got a way's away. Warren looked at Chris and bit his lip. "Chris. There's something i want to know. But I'm afraid I'll hurt mom and dad by asking." Said Warren and Chris nodded. "I need to know my dad." he said and Chris shiffed uncomfortably. 'What brought this on?" Chris asked and he sighed. "The kids in the school have been teasing me about how I must of been a terrible son if my own blood father doesn't want me.' he said tearing a bit and Chris hugge dhim. "Warren you listen to me." Chris said making him look in his eyes. "Your father left because of his own selfish reason's. You had nothing to do with it. He broke not you. You healed us all Warren. When you were born you gave your mom and dad something to live for. To hope for. All of you kids did. Your father left because he was to weak to stay and face his mistakes. You are loved Warren." Chris said holding him. "I still need to know him though. Even if he hates me.' Said Warren sadly and Chris nodded. "I'll talk to your dad and we'll try to talk to Aurora. You can spend the night at my house tonight. I think it would be best.' Said Chris as they walked. "What will mom hate me?' Asked Warren scared and Chris shock his head no. "No. It's just your father is a sensitive subject for Aurora. Listen Warren for reason's i can't say. There are things your mom never told you. Paticulary about how they parted ways. But know it wasn't to deceive you. Auroa was just into much pain." Chris said and Warren was confused. 'What happen?' He asked. Chris sighed. "I am not the right person to tell you. Ask Billy. Here I'll excuse you from your last class." Chris said writing him a note. "Talk to your dad. But Warren. i warn you. You may not like what you hear. Auroa didn't wanna have you hate Bobby. I don't even think Aurora does. Although he wants to at times." Chris said. **

**Warren walke din his home and Billy was sitting reading. His house was on the grounds so it was easy to walk home. "Warren? What are you home early for?' Asked Billy and Warren sat. "Dad. Tell me what happened when mom and my blood father parted ways. I deserve to know." Said Warren and Billy shifted in his chair as Warren sat across from him. "Your mom will kill me for telling you. Why do you even wanna know?" Asked Billy. "I feel like a part of me is missing dad. I love you and mom. But I feel if i don't know him. I can't be complete.' Warren said and Billy nodded. "Well me and Auroa and Jean had just retreaved your older brother from his natural family. We were at the Manor and me and your mom had just gotten together. We hadn't even had sex yet. After Melin died we stayed in the same room and I hel dyou and your mom for a year as we all three mourned. After a year Aurora and I found we loved one another. He had just divorced your father a year previously. Anyway at the Manor i sat in his lap as you in true style shadowed in my lap. i was playing with you as Bobby orbe din with Uncle Wyatt to find you. Bobby saw me in Aurora's lap and was furious.After telling him again that it was over and Aurora took you to hold you Bobby sent a ice spike at me that I almost didn't melt in time." Said Billy and Warren looked paler. "He tried to kill you?" He asked upset that someone had tried to hurt his dad. "I don't think he tried to kill me but he wante dto hurt me I know. I took the one thing he truely cared for. Your mother." Billy said and Warren was crying. "Son listen. Bobby was a good man still is. He has his problems though. Just know you are who you are. Your blood does not make you a Halliwell. The fact that we love you does. That you love us." Billy said hugging him as Aurora walked in. Aurora watched and was crying. **

**"Warren." Aurora said running over to hug him. Aurora held him tight and squeezed him. "Mom. Can't breath." He giggled and they broke out in smiles. "If you want to know him. I'll try to find him. But I want to say that you are my son. No matter what Warren. If you want to get to know him that's fine. Just don't leave me.' Aurora said crying and Warren held him tight as he cried. "i won't momma. I'm still here for a while. Your not going to get rid of me that easy." He smiled.**

**Aurora stood at the computer and type din Bobby's name and team. He found the address and shadowed out. He appeared in Florida. "Ironic the ice head live in a hit place." Said Aurora walking up to the team house. Bobby was head of Excalibur and Aurora never dealt with them. He always let one of the other's. He knocked and the scanner spoke. "Confirm identity." It said and he sighed. "Aurora Halliwell executive command protocol 367452. Codename Omega." He said and Warren shasowed to his side. "Warren?' he asked and Wqarren smiled. "I an't allowing you to do this on your own. But for now call me Jake or my codename. I want to meet him while he doesn't know it's me." Said Warren and Aurora sighed. The door opened and there stood Bobby with another mutant. "Well well well. The cheif makes a visit." Bobby said. "Let me in we have something to discuss." Aurora said pushing his way past with Warren. "So Aurora. What are you here for?" Asked Bobby as he took them to the family room. Some other's filed in to listen. "It concerns your son that you abandoned." Aurora said and a tall man stepped up. "hey bitch. That's our commander." He said and Aurora looked at Warren who snickered. "Man I'm a level 6 easy on the scale. So why don't you back the fuck off. I don't wanna be here. the quicker you let me talk to the ass the quicker I'm gone and out." Aurora said an dthe guy sat back. "What about Warren?' Asked Bobby interested. "Your son wishes to know you." Aurora said sitting and crossing his legs. "Why? I thought you'd have me a demon in his eyes." Bobby said sitting back. "I did no such thing. I he didn't even learn how you attacked Billy until this afternoon when he started to ask about you. I didn't want my son hating his blood father. As much as Billy loves him he understands the need to know one's biological parents. No matter how undesirable we find this.' Aurora said and Bobby sat up. "So how are you and Billy?" He asked sarcastically. "Fine. We have three other's. Dante he's adopted. Prue and Charles our twins." Said Aurora smiling and Bobby nodded. **

**"Should have been my kids.' Bobby said finally. "Here we go with the self pity. Bobby we parted ways. You didn't even call me for a year. You left your son alone with me. Billy helped us through it. It's your fault not our's he never asked until now. The only reason he asked is because it's finally starting to hurt. that and the kids tease him about having a bio dad who seems to hate him." Said Aurora and Bobby looked at him. "i don't hat ehim." Bobby said. "Who could tell. 17 year's Bobby. Not one call. No cards. No birthday presents. He never said anything but when he came old enough to understand I know it hurt him." Said Aurora and Warren stepped up. "So will you do right by me dad?" He asked and Bobby looked up at him with confused eyes. "Yes dad it's me. Warren. I'm all grown up. Mom says I look like you. That i even have your power's.' Said Warren creating a ice ball in his hands. "Wa.. Wa. Warren." bobby said starting to tear. "You tricked me.' Bobby said and got up. "How Bobby? Forcing you to face your son? It's time to step up Bobby. As much as you hate the idea. You are an adult! Start acting like it and look at your son. When Melin died you were hurt and you used his death and the end of our relationship as an excuse to cut off pain and love. You can't run anymore. Because I won't let you drag my son down with you." Aurora told him turning him around. "It's your fault. I offered you freindship and you stabbed me in the back whe you attacked Billy. What will you do now? Will you hurt the last person who want's to love you?" Asked Aurora and Bobby ran to Warren and hugged him.**

**Three hour's pasted as Aurora waited and they talked. They cam eout and Warren hugged Aurora. "thanks mom. I'm ready to go home.' Warren said. "Wait do you hav eto go?" Asked Bobby and Warren nodded. Aurora looked at Bobby and he was on the verge of tears. "Damn. If you want Bobby. You can come back to the X- Men." He sai dand Bobby hugge dhim. "No touching me." Aurora said and Bobby let go. "But you better be prepared. You have a lot to answer for. Especially if Wyatt see's you." Said Aurora and Bobby looked confused. "Oh yeah the peaceful Wyatt is pissed with you. When you left us high and dry Wyatt vowed if he ever saw you again he'd castrate you. Personally I think it's a damn shame. You were always goo din bed. But one part of me would take satisfaction in your member mounted on my wall." Said Aurora smiling and Bobby crossed his legs. "Mom." Warren said and Aurora sighed. "You have to be like me.' he said and Warren smiled. "Fine. I'll tell the other's to go easy on you. But if they catch you away from me all bet's are off. I'm telepathic not omnipresent. Sorry Wqarren that's the best I can do.' Said Aurora holding his hands up and Warren sighed shaking his head. 'You'd love for Wyatt to kill me.' Bobby said. "No. But physical pain and humliation I'd settle for. Although no amount can compare to what you did to me and your son." Aurora said shadowing out. **

**"I'll try and talk to him.' Warren said hugging Bobby. "How is the marriage between them really?' Asksed Bobby. "Perfect. They still fuck like rabbits." Said Warren shadowing out and Bobby sighed.**

**Warren appeared in his moms room with Aurora i Billy's arms. "Mom." He said crossing his arms. "Warren i can not help that half the team wants his neck. Hell when he attcked Billy Jean wante dto disinegrate him. My own father wanted him dead. Son. I will respect him. But the other's I can not assure. They are their own people. He hurt us all in some way. Chris saw him as a freind. Wyatt trusted him to take care of me. Scott and the team trusted him to be there. But he wasn't. He has to earn back their trust. I can't order them to like him.' Said Aurora walking to the bathroom and Warren sighed. "Son. You have to give your mom time. Thi sis not easy for him.' Billy said and Warren nodded. "I wish he could get along with him for me." Waren said sitting by his dad. "He wanted to in the beginning but like he said Bobby screwed it up not him or the other's. Your father messed up big and he has to be ready to face those mistakes if he comes back here. I need to warn everyone. We all have to be ready to hold Wyatt when he see's him again." Billy sighed. Warren sat and thought to himself.**

**He walked over to his Uncles and Remy was standing in the kitchen drinking water and warren came up behind him and kissed his neck gently. "Hey you." Remy smiled turning to kiss him. "God. Can we just go lay down? I need the rest." He said and Remy nodded. Oran watched them and Remy was holding Qarren kissing him. "Hey love birds.' He said and they looked at him shocked. "Oran.." Warren said and Charles held up his hand and kissed Oran. They tw looked releived. "Join the club dudes. Waine dating Dan.Your not alone." Smiled Oran and they smiled. "Well we're going up to lay down. Tell mom and dad that. Warren had a long day.' Remy said walking him up. **

**After they went up the stairs the four other guys and the girls came the room and sat down all holding some one. "Oh and guys it seems Remy and Warren have joined our little club." Oran smiled and they did to. "Oh this is awesome man. Now we all have one another." Said Piper and they all nodded. "I think it's time we tell the rents. I hate hiding it. I'm sure they would be ok with it." Said Dan and they all nodded. "We'll do it but we have to warn Warren and Remy first." Said Oran and they nodded. "So Miss thing how are you and Jack?" Waine asked his female cousin Piper who smiled. "She is amazing." Piper said smiling. "Well well. Details dear cousin." he giggled and she smiled. "She is just great. Wow. The first time was fenominal." Piper shouted and they laughed. "It always is dear cousin." Waine said and kissed his brother/ boyfreind Dan. "So I vote we go to London." Said Leo and they all nodded. "We better check with mom. You know how he feels about us traveling long distances without telling him." Remy and they nodded. "So Charles you keep the girls and boys off your man?" Asked Prue and Oran flippe dhe rthe bird. "Oh no thanks darling I only eat taco." She said and they all cracked up. "I preferr sausage. Much more substance. Leo said and benji walke din the room. "Is that so love?" He asked playfully and Leo hoppe din his arms and kissed him. "Ok teen hormones sit." Prue ordered laughing. "So how is Warren?" Asked Benji and they shrugged. "He just came here and hoppe din bed with Remy to cuddle.' Said Oran and Benji gave him a look. "Yep he's on the incest train to." Oran smiled and Benji looked at Leo. "YOu no sex with your family." He laughed and Leo pouted. "Kind of to late dude. Who do you think taught him to suck?" Asked Oran and Leo blushed. Benji just gaqpped at Leo and Leo smiled. "He was a very good teacher." And they all laughed. **

**Up in the room Warren laid in Remy's arms. Remy petted his delicate boyfreind and reached into his pocket. "Warren wake up." Remy asked and Warren opened his eyes and starred into his. "I have to ask you something and know it's because I love you truely." Said Remy and he showed him a case with a ring in it. "Will you marry me Warren Halliwell?" He asked and Warren sat up and smiled at him. He had a few tear's threatening to fall. "Yes. Yes." He said kissing Remy. "No one will take you from me." Remy said and they held one another again.**

**Aurora sat in his office and the team had assembled. "Ok. Guys I have to tell you something that meany of you may not like. No scratch that. Won't like. Bobby is on his way back to join the team again." Aurora said and half of them looked ready to kill. "The hell he is. I will slit his throat." Scott said and Jean nodded. "Guys this is for Warren." Aurora said and they calmed down. "How so?" Rogue asked and Aurora sat. "It's so Warren can get to know him better. warren felt a bit left out by not knowing his biological father. So I took him to see him." Said Aurora and Wyatt walke dup. "You took him to see that creep?" Asked Wyatt pissed off. "Wyatt! Do you think I lik ethis?" He asked standing with his hands on the desk. Wyatt receeded like he'd been scolded. "I wish I never had to see the jerk again. But the reality is my son has a right to know him. I am asking you though to help. You don't have to like him. Just work with him. Hell if anyone needs any pointer's just ask Scott and Logan." he said and they all broke out in laughs even Logan. "Sorry Aurora. I was out of line.' Wyatt said and Aurora just smiled. "I can't stop you all from hating him. Hell I can't stop myself. But for Warren at least infront of him we need to show a front of at least a working relationship. No one has to have him over for dinner... Wait of fuck. I do." Aurora said putting his head in his hands and Wyatt sat beside him and held him. "This is so unfair. What did I do? Who the fuck did I piss off?" Asked Aurora and they giggled as there was a knock. "Come in Bobby." Aurora said and he opened the door and stepped in.**

**"Welcome Mr. Drake. I will reintroduce you. The regular team is of course the X- Men. So have new codenames. Cyclops, Phoenix, Gambit, Syfer, and Storm. This is X- Squad. Beta, Rogue, Ghost, Angel, Wolverine. You will be stationed with X- Squad.' Aurora said and Chris scuffed. "X-Squad." Aurora said again and Chris rolled his eyes. "Honored to be back guys.' Bobby smiled. They all gave a grunt and left. The door closed and Bobby sat down. Billy had stayed with them. "So I see theri not happy." Smiled Bobby and Aurora shot him a look. "Hey. Be polite. They are doing the best they can on short notice. You want respect you'll find that suverly lacking where you are involved." Aurora told him and Billy clear his throat and Aurora sighed. "They are doing this for Warren not you. So don't screw up Mr. Drake." Said Aurora and Bobby smiled. "What's with the Mr. Drake? We were married." Bobby smiled and Billy rolled his eyes. "I'm not your husband any longer. So there for you are not anything to me. The only time I'll call you Bobby is infront of Warren." Said Aurora and he nodded. "Where is he by the way?" Asked Bobby getting up. "Give him a day please. He just had a duzzy. Look for him tomorrow. As of tonight he's having some fun. So just let him be. He needs it. He works to hard.' Aurora said and Billy scuffed. "What?" Smiled Aurora and Bobby's heart stopped and he wanted to kill Billy when it was directed at him. "He's just like you were babe." Billy said and giggled. "I have no idea what your talking about. In any case Bobby. You will allow him tonight please. He's with remy right now and their probably talking." Said Aurora and Bobby nodded. "He's talking to his Uncle?" Asked Bobby. "No. Remy is one of Chris and Gambit's kids. His codename is Prince. Quite smart and agile like his father. Oran got his stealth though." Aurora said and Billy nodded. "How many kids did you all have?" Asked Bobby laughing. "Wyatt and Chris three each. We have four like I told you. Rogue and Kitty had two. Scott and Jean had one. Powerful little girl." Said Aurora and Bobby nodded. "I'll get to my room." Bobby said and left. "I forsee trouble." Aurora said rubbing temples and Billy smiled. "I feel sorry for Charles. I know how much he menat to the team now.' Aurora said and Billy held him.**

**The next day was the first day of team training and everyone was in the Danger Room. The junior's were all Halliwell kids and another team that had been created of other Juniors. "Ok first up we have Charles against Warren." Scott said and they both ran out. Warren and Charles ran out with Warren taking on his favorit wings. They were white like his Uncles. "Way to wing it buddy!" Warren senor shouted and his nephew high fived him. Warren took it further and covered his body in ice. Bobby had to admit his son was inpressive. Charles levitated and cloned himself. Warren smiled and they started to go at it. The clones attacked Warren but he sheilded with his larg wing span and knocked them on their asses. Charles made a come back with a rock to his shoulder and Warren smiled. "Come on Bro you'll have to do better." He shouted and Charles smiled rising in the air and Warren did as well and they met in the air blow for blow. **

**"He's good. Who taught him? He looks like he had special training." Bobby said and Aurora raised his hand. "He is most like his mother after all. Power's and all." Scott said and Warren made the blow and Cahrles feel but Warren caught him and landed. Charles just smiled. "Good shot bro. Man I wish I had your power's you lucky bastard.' Charles said hugging him and Warren smiled. "Hey you'll come into your own soon enough. Meanwhile watch your left bro." Warren said and Charles nodded as they powered down and Warren receeded his wings. He and Charles ran to Auror and Billy who hugged them. Warren senor high fived his nephew as Remy and Oran stepped out. Bobby watch Warren smile at his mom and then at Billy and his hate grew. **

**"Ok second we have the twin knock outs. Remy and Oran." Said Billy and they bowed. Remy held his jacks in his hand. Oran smiled and he levitated as did Remy. They manuvered around and Remy threw his charges at Oran and they hit and he was thrown into the wall. Oran got back up and speed around Remy. Remy smiled and stretched out and caught his foot and slung him in the wall again. "Their vicious." Bobby sai dand Chris smiled. "No just competitive. You shoul dsee them with the boys.' Chris said and Gambit smiled. Oran hit Remy in the side with a fire blast and Warren almost jumped out his seat. His instincts were going wild and he was having a hard time holding them. Oran threw a second blast and remy sent it back at him and he was down for the count. Warren's instincts subsided and he sighed in releif. The rest o fthe team went and an accessment was done. **

**Bobby sat with them as the adults deliberated. "So you were quite good." Bobby said sitting by hi and Warren nodded. "Mom taught me everything I know. Daddy Billy to." He sai dan dbobby frowned. "What. Oh. Sorry. It's just he is my dad. You are two but I can't not love him dad. He was there." Warren said getting up to sit with Remy and check his side. They all came back in and the teens stood up. "Ok we have deliberated and we have passed you all." Aurora said and they all cheered. "You all are offical X- Men at the ones seventeen. But those six apon their birthdays will become full member's." Chris said and they nodded. "Now that the teacher stuff is dome. Give us suger." Rogue sai dna they all ran to their parents and hugge dthem. Bobby stood behind and watched. Aurora looked over and sighed. He reached his hand out to Bobby and Bobby smiled and walked over and got inon the hug. **

**"So I thought we might go for dinner. You wanna go Bobby?" Asked Billy and he nodded smiling. "Good we'll neet you in the entrance hall at 5." Said Aurora and they walked away. In the hall Warren made Aurora stay behind with him. "Mom that was a classie act. Thanks.' he said and Aurora smiled. "Warren I'll admit something to you and you alone." He sai dnad Warren nodded. "I still love your father always have.' He said and Warren was confused. "Thats why it hurt so much that he left Warren. Why the last few year's I could barely talk about him. Why I didn't tell you many thing sooner. because I knew I'd say something wrong because of how he hurt me and i want you to see him as he is. I still lov ehim Warren with my soul. But I couldn't risk the pain do you understand?" Asked Aurora asking for forgiveness and he nodded. "So what daddy Billy is second runner up?" Asked Warren and Aurora smiled. "No. Daddy Billy is number one. I love them both for different reasons warren. Bobby was sweet and kind. He made me laugh just when I needed it most. While your dad he did all that and backed it up. He stayed when it was the toughest. Like I wished Bobby had. Did I ever tell you I lost control once and it was at Bobby." Aurora sai dand Warren shock his head. "It was just after I lost your older brother. I found out Bobby had drugged me so I couldn't go on the mission to defeat Apocolayps. He was afraid you'd be hurt. But I couldn't just stay behind. He knew that so he shot me full of a temporary setitive and binding potion. I woke up to feel my son's soul leaving this world." Aurora said misting a bit. Warren held him. "Your father. I was so angry. He knew it and I wante dto be alone. He just couldn't except that I was angry and leave me alone. The near beating after I found out wasn't enough. I tol dhim I hated him for making brake my promise to my son." Said Aurora crying. "What promise?' Asked Warren. **

**"i had promised Melin that I would always be there to save him that I'd never leave him. That he was safe with me. After all that built up and Bobby wouldn't even let me be alone I snapped and he went to grab me. I bit him hard. I hate myself for it. You were born two weeks later he said you were beautiful and then when he saw it was truely over between us he left. Do you hate me for it Warren?" He asked crying and his son held him. "No. No I don't." He said crying to. "I know I at times seem over protectiv eand pushed you to stay in the junior longer. But after you lose one child. You'll do anything not to lose another." Aurora told him and he smiled nodding. "Melin was lucky mom. He had you. He loved you I know he did. He knew you wanted to be there." Warren told hima dn Bobby walke dout and saw the crying. "Aurora you ok?" Bobby asked and Warren nodded. "Just emotional confessions." Aurora said cleaning his teary face. "Hun I'll meet you at home. Go chat with your father for a few minutes. I'll make sure you have a good outfit out." Said Aurora hugging him and walked off. **

**Warren stood with Bobby and they looked at one another. "Father." he said and Bobby looked up. "i know you still love mom. But don't do anything to jeprodize his marriage to Daddy billy. He won't come back to you. He is to fragile as it is. And as much as I wanna know you. If you hurt either one of them." Warren said and extended his fangs. "i won't hysitate to show you the door." Warren said and walked away leaving Bobby to lean against the wall.**

**At five they all met at the entrance hall and Aurora introduced them. "Prue, Charles, and Dante this is. Bobby Warrens biofather. He will be dinning with us." Said Aurora and they nodded giving Bobby a look that made even him freeze up. "I remember you." Dante said looking protective and standing by his little brother and Billy nudged him in the side. Aurora looked to the heavens like he was praying and he took their hands and touched Bobby's should shadowing them to the Charmed. "Wow this place is still running?" Asekd Bobby smilinga nd Aurora nodded. "Yeah my cousin Henry runs it with his husband." Aurora said. "So how is your mother?" Bobby asked and Aurora smiled sadly. "She died with dad in their sleep some time ago." He said and Bobby looked sad. "I'm sorry I liked your mom. She was funny. Paige and Phoebe to?" he asked and Aurora nodded. "They both died of old age. Coope is still alive and Henry died in a car accident." Aurora said and Bobby nodded. "So on to happier notes. You like being back Mr. Drake?" Asked Prue saving the conversation and Aurora mentally thanked the gods for her. "It's ok. Taking a while to get used to the place again. But home always feels like home." Bobby said and Prue nodded. "So how is school?" he asked them and Aurora smiled. "All top honor's. Like their mother." Billy said and Aurora blushed. "What? I was mediocre at best." Aurora smiled. "For who mom I saw your test scores. Maybe compared to a super computer you were mediocre." Dante said and they all laughed. "Well I got the Halliwell brains thankfully. Or as Grams once said. I didn't get the blast always think I'm right male brain.' Aurora laughed and they smiled. "So i heard magic and mutant relations are doing well." Bobby said an dAurora nodded. "We're connected to magic school and weven teach some magic classe sin the institute and a practitionor's class. Wiccan intyrest has grown since the forming of the new alliances. Wyatt does a perfect job as over seer of magical relations." Said Aurora and Bobby nodded as a waiter came. He took their order's and went to fill them. **

**"If your head of mutant relations and Wyatt is magic. What does Chris do?" Asked Bobby. "Chris is our inbetween guy. He head's the x teams with Scott and is in charge of major operations. Their are still some groups that want to make trouble and Chris defuses them calmly and safely. Just last week we closed a treaty with the fairies. We have the allainces of several magical being snad only Wyatt can police them with his council. The mutant and mortal governments have no jurastiction and unless they see that nothing is being done.' Aurora said and Bobby nodded. "So Mr. Drake. What do you enjoy doing?" Asked Charles as their food was served. they starte dto eat and Bobby responded. "I like to do out doors stuff. Music, dancing." Bobby said and Aurora smiled. "i recall you also had a thing for getting hit in the head by Jean." He smiled and Bobby snorted. 'you had to bring that up?" he asked smiling and Aurora nodded. "Oh yes i did. Warren your father said more idiotic things then anyone I know. Jean slappe dhim in the head at least once a hour." Said Aurora and everyone laughed. "Wow Dante you have a double." Prue said and Dante gapped at her. "I do not say idiotic things. I just state the truth." Dante said and they laughed. "So how did you and mom meet Dad Bobby?" Asked Warren and Bobby smiled. "I saved your ass from Pyro I do recall." Aurora said smiling. "he you just finished him off." Bobby laughed and Aurora rolle dhis eyes. "Oh please. Who had to be shadowed out?" Asked Aurora and Bobby raised his hand. "Exactly." Aurora smiled and Warren did to. Thanks mom. For everything. He sent. Welcome son. But when we get home. I'm cursing. Aurora mentally laughed. "Fair enough. Warren smiled. "Ok you two no telepathy." Bobby said. 'Can you hear us?' Waren asked and Bobby smiled. "No I just saw your mom and Uncles enough to know how it looks when to people are chatting about something in their heads." Bobby smiled and he nodded. **

**The night was almost over when Aurora steppe doutside the restraunt for a walk and Bobby followe dhim. Billy looked at them leave and sighed. They walked up the road a ways and Aurora looked at a park and sat down on the swing. "Thank you for tonight." Bobby said sitting by him. "Hey thank your son. It was for him. None of the other kids are happy about it." Said Aurora. "Why?" Asked Bobby looking at him and studying his face. "They are afraid you'll take their brother away.' Aurora said looking at him. "I don't plan on taking him anywhere." Bobby said and Aurora nodded. 'But Bobby they don't know that. To them your the man who hurt me and then came back to gather him up and dissappear again. They maybe powerful Bobby but their still young. Their family is all they want. And Warren is their strength. When Prue started her period he took her to by her first tampons. Charles he helped with his fighting and power control. Dante even looks to him for strength. What can I say. They look at him like I once saw you." Aurora said looking up at him. "Once." Bobby asked and Aurora nodded. "After you left i saw that boy melt away. All that was left was this shell. We have had trying times Bobby but we stayed. You. You ran fo rthe hills and you left us with them. You have a lot of ground to make up." Aurora said swingingand Bobby nodded. **

**Bobby couldn't tak eit and grabbed Aurora kissing him. Aurora pushed him off. "How coul dyou?" He asked and Bobby got up. "Your mine. I told you that the first time we made love. I love you.' Bobby cried and Aurora starte dto. "Don't you think I still love you?" He yelled and Bobby looked at him. "Yes I still love you Bobby. But this is not going to happen. I have Billy now. he love sme and he stays by my side. I love him and he shows it by being there. How did you? You ran and left me in his arms Bobby. If want anyone to blame! Blame yourself!" Aurora yelled running off as Warren walked up and he heard everything and looked at Bobby. "Go back." He sai dnad Bobby sa whim. "What?' Asked Bobby walking to him and Warren backed up. "Go back to your old team. I told you to not hurt him. Leave." Warren said running away and Bobby fell to the ground crying.**

**Warren caught up with his mom and held him tight. "what happened?' he asked and Aurora cried hysterically. "That bastard kissed me. He kissed me." Aurora said and Warren held him. "Mom it was just a kiss." Warren said. "No it wasn't. he knows I still love hima nd he used that against me. The fucker used that against me. He tried to make me cheat on my husband. I'm not a home wrecker like him." Aurora said crying. "Mom I told him to go back. I warne dhim not to hurt you and he did anyway." Warren sai dnad Aurora hugged him. "I'm sorry son. I love you and i wante dto so bad. But being around him is killing me.' Aurora said and Warren nodded. "I understand. Mom. I nee dto tell you something. Nut will you keep an open mind?" he asked and Aurora nodded whipping away tear's and sat with him on a bench. "Mom. Me and Remy have been dating. As in seeing one another. He asked me to marry him." Warren said and he looked downa nd Aurora smiled looking into his eyes. "What took you?" He asked smilinga nd Warren smile.d "You knew?" Asked Warren and he nodded. "Son. Me, Wyat, and Chris used to and still do have sex. Your dad and Uncles love it." Aurora said and smiled. "Wow. Well Charles is with Oran, Waine is with Dan, Leo with Benji, and of course Piper with Jack and Prue with Sarah." Warrensaid and Aurora nodded. "We kne wyou all would tell us in time." Aurora smiled hugging him.  
**


End file.
